Me, Myself, and My Muses
by Shinigamigirl11
Summary: I give my rather bothersome muses their own story, oh this is gonna be interesting.
1. Bad Jeffu

Title: Me, Myself, and My Muses

Author: Myself

Pairings: Various pairings

Rating: M

Summary: I give my rather bothersome muses their own story, oh this is gonna be interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the WWE Superstars mentioned in my writings. P.S. You sue, I kill you. Jk jk

"Oooo, Morgan watcha' writing?" Cody muse was leaning over me scanning the words I had recently scribbled down.  
"It's a secret, you can't see it," I replied while blocking the untidy scroll with my hand. "Please," he begged.

"Sorry Codes, but no."

"Randy, Morgan wont let me read her story," my Cody muse whined with a pout.

"God dammit Runnels, I'm busy. Go annoy Ted." Randy muse was sitting aloof on the couch, John muse wrapped up in his tattooed arms.

"Fine I will." Cody muse scampered off to find his boyfriend.

"You are such an ass," I said to my Randy muse giggling.

"Yeah I know," an arrogant smirk played on his face. "What are you writing about anyway?" I grinned.

"Well, since my Jeff muse has been acting like a jerk lately, I think it's only fair that my Matt muse gets to "punish" him." Both Randy muse and John muse's jaws dropped.

"You don't mean..." Randy muse trailed off.

"Yep."

"Are you serious?" John muse asked in bewilderment.

"Yep," I confirmed again, my smile growing wider.

"That is so wrong." Randy muse said with a chuckle.

"I know right," I replied as I scribbled down another few lines.

"You gotta admit, they'd make a hot couple, well if you can get passed the whole they're brothers thing. Plus, whenever I write them, it always involves some pretty interesting kinks, bondage being my favorite." Randy muse and John muse both shook their heads.

"Morgan, you truly think of some sick, twisted shit, you know that?" Randy muse stated.

"Yeah I know."

"Wow, who knew a fourteen year old's mind could be so dirty." Cody muse announced as he walked into the room, hanging on the arm of my Ted muse. "When you said that I couldn't read it, I knew it had to be something worse than usual."

"Well I'm not finished yet but it's definitely not clean," I explained. That must have really spiked his interest because my Cody muse untangled himself from his lover and came closer, obviously trying to peer over me and at the piece of parchment.

"Come on are you sure I can't read it?"

"No!" Ted muse and I yelled in unison as I moved to block the paper from his view once again.

"Please, I promise I won't tell him."

"Tell who what," a new voice questioned as its owner stepped into the room.  
It was none other that the charismatic Enigma himself, my Jeff muse. _"Oh Shit..." _I mentally kicked myself, how could I not sense where my own muses were?

"Well, Morgan was just saying that in her new story Matt was gonna "punish" you and-"

"Shut up, Runnels," Randy muse hissed coming up from behind him, clasping his hand over the younger's mouth.

"What the hell?" Jeff muse shouted.

"No, that's...um that's not what it is," I stammered due to lack of a better denial.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I read it." my Jeff muse insisted more than asked.

Before I could stop him, he was already beside me and had the paper in his hands which he began to scan relentlessly. His eyes grew wide and a heavy blush stained his cheeks. "Really, Morgan," he scolded, looking overly flustered.

"God dammit," I cursed.


	2. Annoyance

Title: Me, Myself, and My Muses

Author: Myself

Pairings: Various pairings

Rating: M

Summary: I give my rather bothersome muses their own story, oh this is gonna be interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of the WWE Superstars mentioned in my writings. P.S. You sue, I kill you. Jk jk

"Your chick magnet, The Miz, is here," my more than annoying Miz muse shouted as he strolled up to me and some of my other musi with his Money in the Bank briefcase that seemed to be glued to his hand, my Alex muse following closely behind him.  
"Of course," I said rolling my eyes. "May I ask why you are choosing now to irritate the hell out of me?"  
"I am the savior of the WWE, you need me," my Miz muse declared as he thrusted his shiny red briefcase into my face.  
This caused uproar among my surrounding musi. "Stop being an assclown, you parasite," said Jericho muse.  
"You aren't 'dashing' enough to be a savior," my Cody muse clarified.  
"And you stole my cookiez," my Shawn muse pouted, Hunter muse standing behind him, arms crossed and nodding in agreement. Yeah, don't ask, I don't know what he is talking about either.  
My Randy muse settled on glaring holes right through him while mumbling something about a "title belt" and "a fat Ryan Secrest prick."  
"I am Money in the fucking Bank, you can't beat me!"  
_"God, why do I even have a Miz muse, is it just self punishment or pity on the annoying." _I thought with a sigh.  
"...Because I'm The Miz, and I'm AWWWESS-"  
"Alright we get it, you're The Miz and you're awesome, now shut the fuck up!" I yelled, that idiot being too much for me.  
My Miz muse just stood there mouth agape. "And if you're not down with that I got two words for 'ya..." I added. Right after that, almost on que, my other musi shouted "SUCK IT!" Shawn muse and Hunter muse were standing on either side of me with their arms crossed in the signature DX stance, laughing their asses off.  
"I HATE YOU ALL!" Miz muse screamed at us. He threw his briefcase in a fit of rage as he stormed away,  
Alex muse scrambling behind him only to stop and pick it up and continue to run after his mentor.  
"Damn bastard." I grumbled.  
"And stay gone!" shouted my Hunter muse, jabbing a finger in his direction.


End file.
